


Have at it!

by lha



Series: Gabriel Lorca: Child-whisperer [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Children, F/M, Gen, M/M, Self-Defense, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Gabriel forgets that the children are no longer 5, and he can't just tell them to 'have at it'.





	Have at it!

“I’m fine. It's not a big deal,” Gabriel said plaintively, staring at the ceiling of the playroom.

“Gabriel you can't get up from the floor,” Hugh said equally earnestly, “it's not ok.”

“I probably could now.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Hugh warned. A door opened downstairs and the sound of crying was clearly discernible.

“If I promise not to move, will you please go and tell them that I'm fine?”

“I will, just as soon as we've made sure that you are.” There was the sound of another set of feet on the stairs and the vibrations of the floor made Gabriel wince. He went to turn and look towards the door only for Hugh’s firm hands bracing his head to stop him.

“Would you lie still until I can make sure that you haven't done any serious damage.”

“I’ve brought the triage kit,” Michael said, kneeling down besides them both.

“Does it have….” Hugh started, “perfect. If you run the autoscan…” Gabriel lay there and watched as Michael ran the device in and out of his vision and presumably along the length of his body. 

“This really isn’t necessary,” he protested. 

“For the last time; better safe than sorry,” Hugh said. 

“I just had the breath knocked out of me, really all we’re doing is scaring the girls and that’s not fair. This isn’t their fault.”

“I’m not sure that is strictly true. They need to take responsibility for their actions.”

“I’m the one who should have known better,” Gabriel pointed out. And he should have, but legitimately he hadn’t expected to be bested by three pre-teen girls. 

“We can talk about what happened once we’ve established what damage you’ve done,” Hugh said, “Michael can you tilt the screen so I can see… thanks.”

Gabriel continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to block out the sounds of Paul, Mike and the upset girls downstairs. This afternoon hadn’t really started any differently from any of the other times he’d been asked to show some combination of the children ‘something cool’. What this traditionally meant was some form of martial arts or self defense and while it had been some time since Gabriel had taught the more physical aspects of his specialty it had never proven to be a problem before. He’d show them something and then he’d let them practice on him but then Jess and the twins had decided take what it was he had shown them and not only attack him simultaneously but to improvise. The next thing he’d known he was blinking up at the ceiling and people were crying.

“Two cracked ribs, one fractured vertebrae and a grade one concussion,” Hugh said.

“See, no permanent damage,” Gabriel said. 

“I’m going to let go but don’t do anything drastic.” As the hands left the sides of his head, Gabriel worked his jaw and rolled his neck first one way and then the other.

“Would someone please tell them that they haven't done any serious damage.”

“You are confusing the term serious and permanent, Admiral,” Michael pointed out.

“Right,” Hugh said, carefully bypassing their discussion, “I could fix your ribs here but I'm not touching your back with a domestic bone knitter. Besides, given your history we should probably get a fuller scan of the lumbar region.”

“Surely that’s not necessary,” Gabriel protested.

“It is absolutely necessary,” Hugh said with a tone serious enough for Gabriel to bite back his natural instinct to continue to protest.

“Do we need to request an emergency beam out?” Michael asked.

“Surely not?” he said hopefully.

“No, I think if there’s an immobilisation device in the kit… great. Right Gabriel, we’ll use this to stabilise the area and then you should be able to get to Medical under your own steam so to speak.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel replied.

“Don’t thank me yet, now this is going to restrict your breathing further but let me know if you're struggling for breath,” Hugh said. “Michael, can you help? We're going to roll him carefully onto his right, trying not to twist his lower back. Yes, that's it…” 

Gabriel fell back on stoicism as their hands moved him carefully and then bit his lip at the grinding pain that he’d almost forgotten about reappeared. “I need you to keep breathing Gabriel, that’s it.” Hugh placed something in the centre of his back and as he activated it the containment field seemed to extend and bind his entire torso.

“Bugger,” Gabriel hissed as field tightened and braced him further.

“Just take a minute,” Hugh instructed, “there’s a basic painkiller here but if you can hang off, you’ll get the good stuff when we get to medical.”

“Worth the wait then,” he said with forced humour. 

It took them five minutes to get him upright and it was certainly not the most gracefully he’d ever moved, but once he was upright it wasn’t quite so bad. 

“I want to make a quick stop,” Gabriel said, as Michael tidied up the contents of the family first aid kit and Hugh helped him down the stairs.

“This is only a temporary measure Gabriel, we are going directly to Medical, do not pass your office do not collect work to take with you.”

“Nothing that far out of the way,” he said, “but I want to see the kids. I need to apologise for frightening them” 

“I’m not sure that you do, but if it’ll make you feel better, I’m sure it’ll help them.”

“It will,” Gabriel said forcefully. 

“Well then come on,” the doctor said, steering them towards the living room where things seemed to have finally calmed down. 

“Cap’in!” Jess exclaimed, as all three of the young girls jumped to their feet from where they’d been wedged on the sofa between Paul and Mick, the twin’s father. 

“Easy,” Hugh said, stepping forward and holding a hand out to fend them off but they all stopped of their own accord.

“We’re so sorry!” Jennifer said, coming up to stand next to Jess.

“We didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kathryn echoed, her face as blotchy and tear-stained as her sister’s.

“I know you didn’t and it’s fine, nothing that can’t be fixed,” Gabriel said seriously, “I’m sorry that I frightened you.”

“If I’m really careful can I give you a hug?” Jess asked. 

“Of course,” Gabriel said, talking over the start of Hugh’s protests. One at a time, they came up and gave him especially gentle embraces. “You did well though,” he told them, “you acted together and used what I’d taught you, so If I’d been a real attacker you’d have managed to get away. I just need to remember that you’re so good now the next time we practice.” 

“They aren’t five anymore Gabe,” Paul pointed out, “you can’t just tell them to ‘have at it’.”

“Lesson learnt!” Gabriel said honestly, he really hadn’t expected them to be nearly so creative when he’d grabbed the twins from behind and told them to try and fend him off. Jennifer and Kathryn had each pulled an arm as Jess had placed a well aimed kick at the back of his knees and then helped tip him over their shoulders and before he could figure out how to escape without hurting them, he’d been lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and in not inconsiderable discomfort. It had been dirty but effective.

“Now,” he continued, as Michael rejoined them, “how about you show your parents what your go-to moves are if someone tries to grab you?” The girls responded enthusiastically, lining up, checking carefully that they weren’t about to hit someone or destroy the furniture. 

“Beat them!” Kathryn said, correctly forming her fists, and then working them up and down like she was hitting a drum. “Starting with their arms and then go for their face!”

“Squash their toes! Jess declared stomping her foot on her invisible attacker, “or aim for the back of their knees, or their groin,” she added seriously.

“Run!” Jennifer finished, “Go through small gaps and tight spaces and head towards people.”

“Spot on,” Gabriel said with a smile.

“Well done,” said Hugh, “I pity anyone who tries to take on the three of you. But now it’s time to go get Uncle Gabriel patched up.” Uncle Gabriel was not about to argue because he was really quite sore. The secondary issue of how exactly Admiral Lorca was going to ever live this down if it got out, was a problem to be dealt with later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed,  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
